


Soulmate (english version)

by CovenParker



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CovenParker/pseuds/CovenParker
Summary: Malachai Parker had felt left out and like his family's weirdo from an early age.The only sense of normalcy and belonging that he thought he could have was ruined when he was 12 years old.At the age of 12, each person in the world, whether supernatural or not, received the initials of their soul mate inside their wrist. He had no mark.It was somewhat surprising when it happened:He focused on the almanac pasted on the refrigerator door.February 5, 1993, was the date.He took courage and looked inside his wrist."B.B."
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Josette "Jo" Laughlin/Alaric Saltzman, Malachai "Kai" Parker/Original Female Character(s), Tyler Lockwood/Liv Parker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is the first time that I decided to translate a fanfic and I ask for your patience, English is not my first language and there may be errors. There is no problem if you want to fix a badly written statement, I accept everything with pleasure
> 
> I hope you enjoy it
> 
> Ps: It's completely Bonkai, the Kai / Female Character tag is for a mini scene

**This is a note to have a context of the characters, the story begins in the next chapter**

**Malachai and Josette:** Were born in 1972 (current age: 39 years old with Kai's appearance of 25 years)

 **Lucy:** Was born in 1982 (current age: 29 years)

 **Jake:** Was born in 1984 (current age: 27 years)

 **Joey:** Was born in 1988 (current age: 23 years)

 **Greg:** Was born in 1990 (current age: 21 years)

 **Willa:** Was born in 1991 (current age: 20 years)

 **Olivia and Lucas:** Were born in 1993 (current age: 18 years)

 **Bonnie:** Was born in 1993(current age: 18 years)

**Kai was locked up in 1994**

**Current year: 2011**

Here Kai and Jo merge, but Jo survives


	2. Chapter 2

**Malachai Parker, age: 5 years**

  
Malachai Parker had felt left out and like his family's weirdo from an early age. Born into a family of witches, the worst thing that could happen to him was having no powers.

Kai was only 5 years old when his parents had put him and his twin, Josette, in front of a set of candles and asked them to light them with a simple " _incendia_ ". Kai had been very excited and expectant like his parents, his daddy was always doing magic tricks to make them laugh, Kai's favorite was when they were playing hide and seek and his dad was hiding under a cover-up spell, he didn't know how, but Malachai could always detect magic and could guide himself to his father even though he could not see him.

Malachai Parker was born to be one of the best warlocks, one of the most powerful, one of the most intelligent and future leader of his coven. Or all of that is what his dad told him since he was born, so it was a surprise and a complete displeasure for his entire family when he did not present any sign of magic. Jo did it, Jo was the perfect little witch who had lit the candle and excited her parents, Kai was just the boy looking from outside while his father congratulated Jo and his mother filled her face with kisses. When Kai tried to do the spell, he didn't feel anything, he didn't feel a source of power that filled him and accelerated his body, he didn't feel any connection to the elements, he didn't feel what his father told him was to have magic.

Joshua winced at Kai's failed attempts, but still grabbed his 5-year-old son and hugged him.

 _"I can't, daddy. I swear I try as Jo-Jo, but I can't"_ a small pout accompanied his sweet voice. Joshua had kissed his forehead and only murmured that he would try again later, he assured him that it was surely only a delay with his powers, he himself was retaining his powers.

 _"Easy, my beautiful boy"_ his mommy also approached and left a kiss on his little cheek. _"You and Jo can watch TV while your daddy and I talk. I'll let you and Jo have some chocolate too"_ the 5-year-old little Kai had screamed with excitement, his mom would never let them have sweet things the night before kindergarten.

The little twin had come down from his father's arms and had run to grab his sister's hand and lead her into the living room. They had totally missed the look their parents shared, a look of resignation with a hint of fear. No, that was not possible, they refused to accept the fact that their son had no magic, Jo was a functional and normal witch, Kai couldn't be different from her. They were not going to accept that their son could be different because being different always meant something bad inside the coven.

_**________________**_

**Malachai Parker, age: 6 years**

  
Kai had turned 6 the first time he discovered he was a siphon. He was at his birthday party, one more year of life, one more year without meeting expectations.

Since the age of 5, they had met with their father to practice witchcraft, but no matter how hard Kai try, nothing came out of him. Jo was perfect, Jo was the exemplary daughter who could make things float and everyone applauded her. Kai was the defective twin who had no magic, so his father had told him that he could no longer attend Jo's training sessions.

Kai couldn't understand that, they were half of the other, they were a team, why would their father separate them like this? Joshua knew how much his older son loved witchcraft, and he was always telling them that one of them would be the leader of the coven, how could Kai be a leader if he had no training?

While Jo was the sociable and kind twin with everyone, Kai became more withdrawn and sullen. At the coven meetings no one saw him anymore. Before, everyone looked at him and his twin in a special way, now they only saw him as a hindrance, Jo said that he was exaggerating, but Kai really felt that sometimes it was a nuisance for the council elders.

His father had avoided telling the council that Kai had presented no magic sign, but the council always suspected, everything got worse since his father announced that the twins would not do any magic show on their sixth birthday.

 _"A special grimoire, for a special girl"_ Now the twins were at the dining room table, facing the entire coven while they were receiving the offerings, as Kai liked to say, when in reality they were only gifts. Monica passed the grimoire to Josette who only faked a smile of emotion. Kai had realized that his sister was not thrilled by the idea of having magic or of being the possible future leader of ther coven. Kai envied her, he had no magic, he could only see how his sister could perform all those spells just by thinking about it or muttering a few words and she didn't like it, Kai sometimes thought about hurting his sister, punishing her for being so ungrateful with her gifts, but another part of him was frightened by those thoughts. _"Malachai, darling, I'm sorry but I have nothing for you"_ Monica looked up at the little boy and although his words were sweet, his tone and face were distasteful. Kai looked at his parents who were just ignorant of the situation, he suppressed a pout and just nodded. He was a big boy, his daddy ... No, his dad had told him that the Parkers were not weak, the Parkers did not cry or complain, the Parkers had to see life as a game where strategy won, he had to be smart and not be intimidated by his opponent.

But all that was a little difficult for a 6 year old boy who just wanted a damn birthday present, it seemed that the whole coven was just celebrating and giving gifts to Josette, when they got to him they murmured a false apology and left him with their hands empty.

 _"It's okay to cry"_ his twin had murmured later, when they were all in the courtyard of the Parker house. _"They're all idiots"_ the girl had quickly covered her mouth at the insult and Kai smiled. _"Don't worry, my gifts are yours too"_ Jo had sat next to him, the two of them against a tree a little away from the crowd and almost entering the forest that surrounded their entire home. Kai rested his head on his knees and then hugged his legs to his chest.

 _"I'm not worried about gifts, everyone sees me bad"_ he murmured and his sister put an angry expression on his little face.

 _"If someone looks at you badly, you have to tell me and we can fix it like before, Kai"_ Jo boasted and Kai wanted to laugh at his twin, before they had already played a couple of jokes on the coven's elders, but although nobody could verify that They were the cause, they all looked at Kai in a worse way. Kai opened his mouth to make a joke when he saw Boris approaching them. _"What are you doing, weirdo?"_ Boris and all his friends always taunted and denigrated Kai for not using his powers, Malachai didn't want to imagine what would happen if they found out that he had no magic at all.

 _"Leave us alone, Boris"_ Jo crossed her arms and the boy approached to push his sister and make her fall onto the grass, Kai stood in a second in front of his sister.

 _"Weirdos unite, how cute. Do you need your sister to defend you?"_ Boris laughed at Kai's face and he didn't know what invaded him at that moment, but Kai only wanted to make Boris cry, he wanted to hurt him in a way that is permanent and leaves a mark so he never dared to mock them again or hurt his sister.

The only thing Kai remembers was that one second he was standing in front of Boris and in the other he was lying on the boy, hitting his horrible head on the floor with force and his hands glowing red, a force like no other had invaded him at that moment and all the air around him was stirring abnormally. Boris cried and shouted his mother's name, but Kai couldn't stop, Kai wanted the child continue crying until he is voiceless.

A strong tug had pulled him from above the boy and Kai had turned to see the person angry, to meet the angry and stunned face of his father. Kai turned to see the courtyard so as not to keep looking at that expression on Joshua's face, but he quickly regretted it.

The entire garden was destroyed, the three tables arranged by the place were overturned, the food and broken dishes all over the floor, the grass was with some rows of smoke, a sign that before there had been a fire there. Those present looked at Kai with disgust and whispers were heard: _"monster", "abomination", "weirdo"_. Everyone had thought about it, but no one had said it until now.

Kai looked at the disaster and then at Boris who was crying in the arms of his parents, Jo was the only one who did not look at him strangely. Kai felt a triumphant smile form on his face and asked his father, "Did I do it? Do I have magic?" his father looked like he was in a trance, so Kai repeated. _"Daddy? Daddy I have magic, I'm a normal sorcerer like Jo"_

 _"No, Malachai"_ Kai had shrunk into his father's arms, he never called Malachai, it was always Kai or my child. _"There will be a council meeting, I'm afraid there are urgent issues to talk about"_ his father talk to the whole garden and then gave him a hard and resigned look. _"My son Malachai turned out to be a siphon"_

  
__ _**__________________** _

  
**Malachai Parker, age 11 (almost 12)**

Kai had thought that being a siphon could be the worst thing that could happen to him, he was an oddball, _'a defective warlock'_ said all his coven. He had been wrong, things could get worse. 

The only sense of normalcy and belonging that he thought he could have was ruined when he was 12 years old.

The world ignored the existence of supernatural beings, however there was a strange fact that everyone decided to ignore their origin and celebrate it as if it were the most normal thing. At the age of 12, each person in the world, whether supernatural or not, received the initials of their soul mate inside their wrist. No one knew who was the first to receive it, no one knew its origin or why this happened, they only had to accept that fact.

Kai liked to think that each person could direct their destiny and that they could select who to love, no ' _superior being'_ dictated who his soul mate was by writing stupid initials on his wrist. The opposite happened to Jo, she was delighted with the whole soul mate thing, she looked forward to her twelfth birthday to receive the initials. Kai had only rolled her eyes at such enthusiasm.

 _"Can you calm down for 5 damn minutes? You're pathetic"_ Kai murmured with venom in his voice, they couldn't blame him, lately he couldn't sleep well since his 'little siblings' cried all night. Kai didn't understand why his parents decided to have more children, he could not bear them, in fact Kai could not bear anyone anymore, maybe only Jo, but she was his other half. 

Josette had given him a hurt look for a moment, but quickly hid it. Kai became increasingly sullen with people, however he seemed to have a charm and an aura that promised to have a good time around him as he attracted everyone.

 _"Don't be so bitter, in a few seconds we will have our soulmate marks"_ she had let a dreamy sigh pass from her lips. In a few seconds it would be 12 a.m. on May 6, their twelfth birthday.

 _"Guys, are you ready? It's time,"_ their parents, wearing a tired expression after managing to put Lucy and Jake to sleep, entered the room. _"5, 4, 3, 2 and 1"_ the four together counted down just as the clock struck 12 a.m. Kai wouldn't admit it, but he looked expectantly at his wrist for some change.

A strong sigh made him turn his head towards Jo, his twin looked at the inside of her wrist in amazement and Kai could see how some letters were appearing there, before it was a piece of clean skin and now some initials were appearing, as if someone were writing his little sister's wrist.

" _ **A.S**_ " was read there. Kai turned to see his wrist expectantly, but nothing happened, the letters were supposed to appear soon after her 12th birthday.

 _"Come on, come on stupid letters"_ he muttered under his breath, but nothing happened, no letters materialized there.

Great, another flaw, how could someone like him have a soulmate? Not only would he be the misfit of a family of witches without his own magic, he would also be the misfit without a soulmate. Well, fuck life, Kai didn't need any damn soulmates, he could do it alone.

 _"It's okay, Jo-Jo"_ he said to his twin who gave his a look of pity. Kai just turned to see his father and showed his wrist blank. _"There is nothing there, sir"_ Kai had started calling Joshua 'sir' since he was 10 years old, each time his relationship with his father became more distant and cold.

Joshua sighed and nodded. _"Well, let's look at the positive side, one less problem. Remember children, you forge your own destiny, a few simple letters cannot hold you back"_

They accepted their father's words and then each went to lie on his bed. The two still shared a room, Jo said that she did not feel prepared to be separated from her other half.

Joshua approached Jo and left a kiss on her forehead, then went to Kai and patted his head, it was all very impersonal with him. _"Good evening children ... And happy birthday"_ his mother murmured the same words from the door and then the two left, leaving them alone.

_**________________**_

  
**Malachai Parker, age: 20**

  
It was somewhat surprising when it happened. Kai was in his apartment with a red-haired girl sitting on his lap. The two of them were on the couch in his living room, Kai recognized her from his history class and had kindly offered his apartment to talk about college and how the holidays were going.

One good thing of being the son of the coven leader brought was access and money. Both Kai and Jo had started college at age 19 and had put as much distance with their younger siblings as possible. His father had offered to buy for him an apartment near the University of Portland, while Jo had chosen to use the dormitories at Whittmore University.

Cara, or was it Cassie? She continued to kiss Kai's neck and ran her hand across his bare chest. They were both naked from the top, Kai only had jeans on and the redhead had a flowery skirt. Kai ran his hand down her leg and raised it a few inches, then lowered it again and generated friction between their bodies, the girl moaned against his neck.

Kai started caressing her back, then went over her waist and climbed up to take one of her breasts and give it a light squeeze and then start rubbing it. 

An annoyance started in his wrist and he had tried to ignore it, but when the burning sensation increased, Kai didn't hesitate to push the girl above him and look inside his wrist.

That was a damn joke, wasn't it? Someone was totally fucking with him because there was no way in hell that right now he was receiving the mark of his soul mate.

Kai Parker had resigned himself to being one of the 14% of the world's population that had no soul mate mark.

"Kai, what's going on?" The redhead had sat next to him on the sofa and stroked his biceps, Kai walked away from her without saying a word and went to the bathroom. In there, he gripped the sink and began to breathe erratically.

Kai needed to talk to Jo, he couldn't even describe how he felt right now. Kai was always in control, he didn't like the feeling of not being able to cope with the situation.

"Kai, is everything alright?" The redhead tapped the door softly and Kai rolled his eyes, he was no longer in the mood for a moment of fun, he needed this girl to leave his apartment now.

He stood up, poured some water on his face and then opened the door, the girl had put on her top and shirt. "Everything okay, Melissa" Now he was a total idiot, he could remember that her name started with C, but calling her Melissa was just to make her mad.

"My name is Candice" the redhead reminded his and Kai sighed, she didn't look bothered by the name change.

"Yes, yes, whatever. I need you to leave right now, Cassie." He started to push her toward the exit door and in turn grabbed her slippers. "Goodbye, it was a pleasure, I don't want to see you anymore" with those last words he closed the door in the face of the astonished girl.

He walked to his kitchen, where he went to open the refrigerator and pulled out a beer. "Damn hell," he muttered and took a long drink. "Come on Malachai, you are not a coward" he encouraged himself. "It's a quick look and go" however he continued to drink without looking at his wrist.

He focused on the almanac pasted on the refrigerator door.

 _February 5, 1993_ , said the date.

"The Parkers don't lose patience, they don't lose control. The Parkers are not weak" recorded the words of his father with an ironic smile. _"The Parkers are a dysfunctional and rotating family"_ he added in a mocking tone and processed the bottle as though celebrating a toast.

He took courage and looked inside his wrist.

" _ **B.B.**_ " He read in a soft voice, the two initials were in italics and they looked ... good.

Kai had no other word to describe it, at first identified that he might go crazy, but now looking at the initials etched into his skin, peace and a sense of belonging that invaded him.

  
_**_______________**_

  
**Bonnie Bennett, age: 18**

  
Bonnie was an inveterate with everything related to soulmates. Ever since she was little she had loved the stories that her Grams told her, she loved dreaming about how her encounter with the person that the world destined for her would be and they were always dreaming with Caroline and Elena how will be to have a such deep connection with another person.

But just as Bonnie loved soulmates, she was also afraid of them. In her small town, Mystic Falls, she and her two best friends were the only ones who were born with the marks on their wrists and didn't have to wait until age 12 to find out.

Her Grams told her that it was quite a stir and even managed to get out on the morning news.

She had been excited at first to have the initials etched and not have to wait 12 years to discover them, but everything got darker when she thought about it.

What if her soulmate was an old man? Because he obviously had to be alive by now for Bonnie to have received her mark when she was just born.

" _ **M.P.**_ " she stroked the letters reverently, then lowered the sleeve of her blue shirt again and listened to Liv's words.

"... then I said _'No, you idiot. I am your younger sister, not your damn servant'_ , can you believe that for being the youngest, he always thinks that we are going to obey?" the blonde complained. Bonnie pretended to nod, she had missed half of what her friend owed.

Caroline hooked her arm with Bonnie's and smiled at Liv with amusement. "God, I appreciate being an only child. No offense, Liv."

"Oh no, it's fun to have siblings and Jo isn't the problem. Kai is the problem." She rolled her eyes and hooked Bonnie's other free arm back with her own.

The three girls were on their way to the Mystic Grill to meet Elena, Damon, Stefan and Tyler.

"Kai? Like the Kai that Bonnie says is hot?" Caroline asked with a laugh and Bonnie widened her eyes in surprise.

"Care, it was supposed to be a secret" she nudged her friend.

"Well you're not very good at keeping secrets because everyone knows you drool over my older brother" Liv murmured maliciously. "Seriously, I can't believe you find that thing appealing to you," she simulated a shiver. "You don't even know him"

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. By accident, she had seen a photo of Kai when she was 15 years old and was instantly hit by the Gemini coven leader. She never met the man in person, so what was the problem with keeping a platonic crush on him? Kai didn't know of her existence.

"It's true, I don't know him" Bonnie agreed. "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to be his future wife and mother of his children. I think you can start calling me sister-in-law, Liv." Bonnie made a mocking bow and released her friends to enter the Mystic Grill laughing and ignoring the blonde witch's yell of disgust.

Hiding a smile, Bonnie walked around the Grill until she reached the table positioned next to the bar, where all her friends were sitting.

"Hey Bon Bon, is everything alright?" Damon was the first to see her and patted the empty chair on his left side. Bonnie sat next to him and started to greet everyone at the table just as Liv and Care arrived.

"I swear if you say that one more time, I'll kill you Bonnie Sheila" Liv threatened and sat on Tyler's lap, her soul mate.

It had been surprising when Tyler and Liv met. Olivia and Lucas Parker, a pair of twins, had arrived in Mystic Falls at age 15 and quickly became friends with the entire gang.

Bonnie still remember the look of the two teenagers recorded the first time they saw each other, it was as if the rest of the world didn't exist and their only task in the world was to keep looking at each other, if one of them looked away, it would be like losing.

"Ugh, was she talking about the creepy twin again?" Damon took a drink from his glass with bourbon. The two blondes nodded and Bonnie felt a blush wash over her.

Okay, maybe she wasn't so discreet about her crush on Kai, but come on, she didn't even know the guy, it was just like the kind of crush you felt for someone famous.

"Hey, he's not creepy" she defended him.

"No-no" the blonde witch denied with a finger to increase her refusal. "He is my brother, trust me when I say he is creepy. But take it easy, you will soon be able to judge for yourself" she have a gulp of Tyler's glass of water and continued as if she hadn't dropped a bomb on Bonnie.

The brunette blinked in amazement and bit her lip. "What do you mean with that?" she asked expectantly.

Everyone at the table looked at Liv who pretended to be puzzled. "Oh no" she hit her forehead as if remembering something. "Did I forget to tell you guys? Get ready because the leader of the Gemini coven is on his way to Mystic Falls"


	3. Chapter 3

"Abuela, estoy aquí" Bonnie dejó las llaves en la mesa junto a la puerta, caminó unos pasos y luego tiró su mochila en el sofá. "Abuela, ¿estás por aquí?" Gritó pero no obtuvo respuesta de su abuela, se encogió de hombros y se fue a la cocina.

Eran las 2 de la tarde y Bonnie acababa de salir de la escuela. Los últimos días fueron estresantes y, aunque estaba llena de tareas y exámenes, no fue tan estresante como saber que su amor platónico iba a estar en el mismo lugar que ella. Un largo suspiro salió de su boca.

Liv se había negado totalmente a decirles el motivo del viaje de Kai a Mystic Falls, al igual que se había negado a decirles cuándo llegaría. Dado que la situación requería medidas extremas, Bonnie estaba alerta todo el tiempo y no dormía mucho pensando que cualquier día podría ser el día.

Un tarro de mermelada en la encimera de la cocina le llamó la atención, eso era inusual, su abuela nunca dejaba comida fuera del refrigerador. Cogió el frasco y lo metió en el frigorífico, estaba a punto de sacar el pollo para hacer un sándwich cuando los ruidos de arriba la distrajeron. Decidió tomar una botella de agua y subir a ver a su abuela.

Fue guiada por los sonidos, que la llevaron a la habitación de invitados. Oh, ella no sabía que tendrían visitas, su abuela debe estar preparando la habitación.   
Abrió la puerta con confianza y comenzó a hablar.

"Abuela, te estaba llamando. No sabía que íbamos a ... AH" gritó, y todo lo que podía pensar era en tirar la botella de agua al intruso. El hombre se dio la vuelta debido al grito y la botella lo golpeó ... justo en sus partes.

Bonnie se cubrió los ojos para dejar de ver, HABÍA ALGUIEN EN LA CASA DE SU ABUELA. NO, HABÍA ALGUIEN DESNUDO EN LA CASA DE SU ABUELA.

El hombre respiró hondo y cayó al suelo agarrándose la entrepierna.

"Maldita sea ..." la voz salió ahogada y sin aliento.

"Será mejor que te vistas y sal de aquí ahora mismo o de lo contrario llamaré a la policía" si su voz temblaba un poco, Bonnie no lo admitiría.

Escuchó como el hombre se levantaba y parecía moverse por el lugar, estuvo tentada a quitar las manos de los ojos para identificar al intruso y ver si estaba cumpliendo con sus pedidos.

Un par de manos tomaron la decisión por ella y quitaron las manos de su rostro, estaba a punto de gritarle a este pervertido nuevamente cuando se detuvo.

"Oye, golpea la entrepierna. Soy Kai y debes ser la nieta de Sheila, Bonnie"

No había forma de que esto fuera cierto, esto no podía estar pasando. Su amor platónico no estaba en la casa de su abuela y él definitivamente no estaba desnudo.

Se sentiría avergonzada más tarde, pero hizo lo único que consideró razonable en ese momento.

Bonnie se desmayó y cayó en los brazos de Kai.

  
_**_________**_

"Juro, Sra. B, que sus pasteles son los mejores" La voz de Liv hizo que Bonnie recuperara la conciencia, no recordaba lo que había pasado, ¿se había quedado dormida?

"No tienes que ser halagador conmigo, Olivia, puedes tomar un trozo", respondió su abuela, y Bonnie comenzó a sentirse como si estuviera acostada en el sofá de la sala de estar, con voces provenientes de la cocina. Bonnie se puso de pie con cuidado, se enderezó los pantalones cortos y la camiseta morada y caminó hacia ellos.

"Juro que tuve el sueño más extraño del mundo y Kai estaba allí. Bueno, no fue tan malo, me lo imaginé ..." Detuvo su diatriba cuando vio a su abuela sentada junto a Liv y en el mostrador frente a ellos, dándole la espalda a Bonnie, había un hombre. Se volvió y cuando vio a Bonnie sonrió divertido.

"Bueno, hola de nuevo, no estaba segura de si ibas a seguir durmiendo o si te unirías a nosotros pronto" comenzó a pellizcar sus brazos y Kai hizo una mueca ante la brusquedad, Liv por otro lado se llevó la taza de té a los labios para esconder su sonrisa.

"Niño, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Su abuela se acercó a ella y le dio unos golpecitos en las manos que le pellizcaron la piel de los brazos.

"Abuela, ¿qué está haciendo el líder del aquelarre Géminis en tu casa?" Preguntado en trance, la pequeña bruja.

"Bonnie, cariño, Malachai vino a Mystic Falls porque tenemos asuntos que resolver". La mirada de complicidad que compartieron los dos adultos asustó un poco a Bonnie. "Llegó hoy y le dije que podía esperar aquí en casa hasta que su apartamento esté listo"

"¿Malachai?" El nombre sonaba extraño, Bonnie había pensado que 'Kai' era un apodo, pero escuchar su nombre real era tan extraño y suena ...

"Suena malvado", dijo el hombre de sus sueños. "¿Quién llama a su hijo Malachai? Es como si esperaran que yo fuera malvado"

Sheila resopló y golpeó el hombro del hombre. Era un gesto tan normal, como si fueran viejos amigos acostumbrados a estar en contacto. Bonnie no sabía que su abuela estaba cerca del líder del aquelarre Géminis, nunca lo mencionó en todos estos años mientras escuchaba a Bonnie hablar sobre él.

"Muy delicioso todo, Sra. B" Liv terminó de tomar un sorbo de té y se puso de pie para dirigirse a la bruja más joven, Bennett. "Bonnie y yo estaremos en su habitación, tenemos cosas de que hablar" tomó la muñeca de la morena y la arrastró fuera de la cocina.

"Oye, espera", Kai se acercó y se acercó a Bonnie, soltó a Liv y tomó su mano sin dudarlo. Una corriente eléctrica los atravesó a ambos al tocarlos, una sensación de calidez y felicidad los invadió, pero los dos trataron de actuar de manera casual. "Encantado de conocerte, Bonster, buenos reflejos" la felicitó y ella lo miró sin entender, pero al mismo tiempo emocionada por el apodo; De acuerdo, no a muchos les gustaría que usaran su nombre y combinación de monstruo para un apodo, pero este vino de Kai. "Tendré más cuidado con las botellas de agua cuando esté cerca de ti" susurró y Bonnie retrocedió sorprendida.

¡Oh Dios! ¡Jesucristo! Bonnie no lo había pensado, estaba conociendo a Kai, había visto a Kai desnudo, HABÍA GOLPEADO A KAI EN SUS PARTES PRIVADAS CON UNA BOTELLA DE AGUA.

Soltó su mano rápidamente y siguió a Liv subiendo las escaleras mientras trataba de ocultar su sonrojo.

Liv estaba entrando en su cuerpo y se tiró sobre la cama. "Muy bien, ya conociste a mi espeluznante hermano y te desmayaste, eso no tiene precio", se rió. "En serio, ¿qué pasó para hacerte desmayar? Kai me llamó a mí y también a tu abuela, cuando llegamos estabas acostado en el sofá y Kai sentado en una silla frente a ti. Tengo que decir que fue muy triste, no lo hizo. no le quitó los ojos de encima "

Bonnie bajó la cabeza y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio. No estaba segura de si sería una buena idea decirle a Liv que vio a su hermano mayor desnudo ... Bueno, no podía ver mucho porque se cubrió los ojos y luego se desmayó.

Empezó a dar vueltas en la silla y trató de fingir indiferencia. "Nada, me sorprendió verlo aquí en la casa de la abuela"

"Ah-ah" Liv hizo un ruido y entrecerró los ojos hacia ella. "Deja la mierda Bennett, no finjas conmigo, ¿qué pasó entre tú y mi hermano para que te desmayases? O tengo que llamar a Caroline para que pueda interrogarte" la rubia levantó su celular y Bonnie no lo hizo. piénsalo, se abalanzó sobre su amiga para quitarle su teléfono celular. Ella podía manejar a Liv, pero Caroline era otra historia.

"Dame eso", le gritó a su amiga y comenzaron a luchar por teléfono.

"No hasta que me digas lo que pasó" los dos empezaron a rodar en la cama, en un segundo Liv la empujó y Bonnie cayó a un lado de la cama, sin aire. La rubia asomó la cabeza y le dio una mirada de disculpa. "Lo siento, pero esto no habría sucedido si me hubieras hablado"

Ella se iba a arrepentir. "Vi a tu hermano desnudo"

La bruja Géminis la miró desconcertada. "Disculpe, creo que escuché mal. ¿Dijo que vio a mi hermano desnudo?" Bonnie se sentó y asintió con la cabeza, la cara de Liv se volvió disgustada. "Oh Dios, creo que voy a vomitar, asqueroso. Maldita sea, ¿por qué tengo que preguntar? Te juro que necesito borrar mi memoria". Bonnie la miró con seriedad y luego se echó a reír.

"Tienes que ver tu expresión, no puedo creerlo"

"Ja, ja. Muy gracioso, tendrás que pagarme por los años de terapia que necesitaré después de esto" le dio un puñetazo en el hombro y Bonnie dejó de reír.

"Tú preguntaste" se puso de pie y se acostó en la cama junto a la rubia. "Venía de la escuela y escuché ruidos en la habitación de invitados, pensé que podría ser la abuela, así que entré ..." Bonnie dejó de hablar y se sonrojó al recordar el momento. "Lo primero que vi fue una espalda, no pensé en eso, simplemente actué y tiré lo primero que tenía a mano que era mi botella de agua" hizo una mueca y Liv miró atenta. "Y tu hermano en sus partes privadas" dijo rápidamente.

"Disculpa, ¿se supone que debo entender lo que dijiste? Porque solo se escuchó un murmullo" Liv se burló y Bonnie se cubrió la cara con las manos, a través de ellas repitió de nuevo.

"Golpeé a tu hermano en sus partes íntimas." El silencio siguió a sus palabras. Cuando duró más de lo esperado, Bonnie apartó las manos de su rostro y se volvió para ver a Liv. La rubia se mordió el labio con fuerza y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. "Adelante, te puedes reír" se echó a reír la rubia. "Sí, ríete de mi desgracia" puso los ojos en blanco.

"Oh Dios, no puedo creerlo" cada palabra fue interrumpida por un ataque de risa. "Tengo que decirles a Jo y Greg sobre esto, definitivamente tengo que decirle a Greg" la rubia continuó riendo en voz alta durante minutos.

Bonnie agarró una almohada y comenzó a golpear a la rubia. "Deja de reírte de mí, fue divertido sólo un momento, se acabó. No le digas a Greg, él podría volver de Portland sólo para burlarse de mí".

Greg Parker, otro hermano mayor de Liv y una copia exacta de Kai. Bonnie lo había conocido hace 2 años, se hicieron cercanos muy rápidamente y aunque Greg era físicamente igual a Kai, Bonnie siempre lo vio como un amigo.

"Tienes razón, él podría hacer eso y Jo lo asesinaría, sus últimos exámenes no fueron muy buenos y tiene que enfocarse más en la universidad" aceptó la rubia.

Los dos volvieron a la cama, perdidos en sus pensamientos, pero envueltos en un cómodo silencio.

"Liv" llamó Bonnie después de un rato, la rubia solo hizo un ruido con su garganta. "¿Sabes por qué tu hermano está aquí en Mystic Falls? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?"

La rubia hizo una mueca de incomodidad. "Sí, lo sé. Es una cuestión del aquelarre, Kai nos preparó a todos para su llegada, a él le gusta tener el control" Bonnie arqueó las cejas y esperó, Liv se sentó en la cama y Bonnie copió sus movimientos, los dos uno frente al otro. La rubia miró hacia la puerta y luego murmuró un hechizo, la habitación estaba sellada, todo lo que hablaban allí no se podía escuchar desde afuera. "Está bien, si tu abuela o Kai se enteraran de esto, me matarían, pero se trata de ti, Bon" la rubia tomó su mano y las palabras que susurró en su oído seguirán a Bonnie para siempre.

  
_**___________**_

  
Kai empujó el palo de billar golpeando la bola blanca en un ángulo perfecto para empujar la bola violeta hacia uno de los agujeros. Suspiró y evaluó sus próximos movimientos, era aburrido jugar cuando él mismo era su oponente.

Tomó el vaso con alcohol y se lo llevó a los labios, fingió admirar el resto de la barra, pero en realidad estaba enfocado solo en una persona.

Había salido de la casa de Sheila para visitar el bar local, después de todo, necesitaba información y ¿qué mejor lugar para conseguirla? Aunque tenía que admitir que Mystic Falls era uno de los lugares más aburridos que había visitado.

A pesar de su aburrimiento, esto era mejor que estar en Portland soportando el consejo de ancianos. Aunque no podía quejarse mucho, después de todo logró su objetivo, ser el líder de su aquelarre. Haciendo una mueca de disgusto, Kai recordó el momento en que se enteró de su ascenso.

  
_*******_

_Lanzó la pelota, que rebotó en la pared frente a él y volvió a sus manos. Intentó concentrarse en ese momento, pero la frustración lo superó._

_Se puso de pie y lanzó la pelota hacia el vidrio de un auto, esa rotura le causó placer y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en algún lugar de Portland, cerca de un bosque rodeado de autos abandonados y la soledad como única compañía._

_Tomó el bate de béisbol a su lado y lo balanceó en su mano durante unos segundos, luego golpeó con indiferencia el auto en su lado izquierdo causando una abolladura en la puerta. Estiró el brazo por un momento, luego avanzó y acertó más de cinco tiros seguidos. Kai comenzó a rodear el auto y romperlo._

_Esto era lo mejor, la única forma en que podía relajarse siempre estaba relacionada con la destrucción._

_Se subió al capó delantero y comenzó a saltar sobre el auto, se estaba divirtiendo mucho._

_"Malachai" Kai se detuvo abruptamente y se congeló en su lugar._

_"¿Mamá?" Preguntó sin volverse para asegurarse de que realmente era su madre._

_Eso no podía ser real, sus padres lo habían traicionado. Lo habían encerrado y lo habían dejado solo en un mundo de prisión, todo por un aspecto estúpido de él que no podía controlar._

_A la edad de 22 años, los gemelos Géminis fusionaron sus fuerzas y el ganador logró liderar su aquelarre. En su cumpleaños número 22, a Kai y Jo les dijeron que no se fusionarían, él había estado tan enojado que quería destruir toda su casa y lastimar a cualquiera que estuviera frente a él._   
_Antes de que pudiera hacer algo loco, el consejo y sus padres decidieron encerrarlo en un mundo carcelario._

_Ya habían pasado 10 años, Kai ahora era un hombre de 32 años con la apariencia y la mentalidad de un joven de 22 años. Esta era su prisión, su maldición, no envejeció ni murió, su única compañía aquí fue la soledad. Kai nunca había esperado recibir noticias sobre su familia, le habían dejado muy claro que creían que él no era apto para vivir en sociedad y menos para liderar un aquelarre._

_Bueno, que se jodan, se lo perdieron._

_"Kai, te necesitamos" El corazón de Kai se aceleró ante el sonido de la voz de Jo, se volvió y se sorprendió al ver a dos de las mujeres más importantes de su vida tan diferentes. Sabía que el mundo exterior estaba cambiando, Kai contaba todos los días dentro de su prisión, pero ver lo diferentes que eran ahora casi le daban ganas de gritar._

_"Woah, mariquita, ¿te acuerdas del sociópata de la familia? ¿A qué le debo el honor?" Su tono burlón hizo poco por disimular la rigidez de su postura._

_"Es papá, está enfermo, Kai" el sifón se encogió de hombros, ¿por qué debería preocuparse por ese hombre?_

_"¿Y eso se relaciona conmigo por qué ...?" Dejó la pregunta pendiente. "Mira, solo reúne al consejo y haz que le hagan su cortejo de brujas". Kai se sentó en el destartalado capó del coche. Miró a Jo, se notaba que habían pasado los años y ya no podía hacerse pasar por su hermana gemela, no sabía por qué, pero eso le dolía._

_"Se está muriendo y ningún hechizo parece funcionar" su madre finalmente habló de nuevo y Kai arqueó las cejas con sorpresa._

_Oh, ese era el problema._

_"Te necesitamos, el aquelarre no puede seguir ligado a la vida de papá"_

_*******_

Si no fuera porque su padre se estaba muriendo, su aquelarre seguramente prefería esperar hasta que Lucas y Olivia cumplieran 22 años en lugar de tenerlo como su líder.

"Debes ser el gemelo espeluznante, líder del aquelarre Géminis" Kai no se inmutó ante las palabras, solo levantó las cejas con indiferencia y miró al hombre frente a él, lo primero que identificó fue su aura de muerte, Era obvio que era un vampiro.

"Obviamente tienes el placer de conocerme, pero ¿quién eres?" El hombre de ojos azules se apoyó contra la mesa de billar a su lado y sonrió.

"Damon Salvatore"

Oh, entonces este era el gran Damon Salvatore, por lo que había escuchado de Liv y Luke, Kai esperaba algo más, qué decepción.

"¿Qué se supone que ayuda? Todavía no tengo idea de quién eres" se burló Kai.

"Eso es extraño porque Liv dijo que pediste un informe de todos los seres sobrenaturales de la ciudad antes de venir" La sonrisa burlona de Kai se redujo un poco.

Genial, ¿su hermana pequeña no sabía cómo cerrar la boca?

Era cierto, la información era el arma más valiosa según Kai y lo había aprendido liderando todo un aquelarre antiguo. Ninguna información, por mínima o significativa que pareciera, era pequeña o menos valiosa, solo había que saber cómo y cuándo usarla.

"Culpable" aceptó Kai. "Sé quién eres Damon Salvatore, ¿no significa eso que deberías estar detrás de un doppelgänger de Petrova y no estar aquí hablando conmigo? O eso esperaría debido a las marcas en tu muñeca" dijo despreocupado y Damon pasó una mano inconsciente. debajo de sus iniciales, debajo de su camiseta estaba grabado 'EG'

"Bueno, Blondie y Blondie no se perdieron ni un solo detalle"

Kai se encogió de hombros. "Cuando le pido trabajo a alguien, espero nada menos que la perfección y si eso significa saber cuántas veces vas al baño o las iniciales de tu alma gemela ..." dejó las palabras colgando en el aire.

"Entonces nos investigaste a todos a fondo, qué alivio porque pensé que eso solo se aplicaba a Bon Bon" el brujo se tensó ante las palabras del vampiro. "Quiero decir, lo pensé porque era un poco excesivo querer saber incluso sus notas de primaria, pero sabrás qué información como esta te serviría".

Kai miró su muñeca izquierda cubierta de brazaletes, no solo estaban allí porque le gustaban, sino que los brazaletes tenían un propósito: ocultar las iniciales de su alma gemela.

No era estúpido, descubrió la existencia de Bonnie cuando tenía 16 años y solo le tomó dos años aceptar el hecho de que ella era su alma gemela. Kai pensó que lo mejor para ella era nunca descubrir ese hecho, Kai no era buena y seguramente se merecía a alguien mejor, si no fuera por circunstancias externas, Kai habría mantenido toda su vida alejada de Bonnie Bennett. Él sería la perdición de la chica y había decidido que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que ella tuviera una buena vida, si eso también significaba mantenerla alejada de él, Kai lo cumpliría.

Hablando de Roma, en ese momento entró Bonnie con el doppelgänger y un vampiro rubio.

"Bueno, ahí está el doppelgänger que tengo que molestar, te dejo" Damon lo golpeó en la espalda y Kai tuvo que resistir el impulso de enviarlo volando con magia. El brujo observó a Damon acercarse a los dos vampiros ya la bruja Bennett, quienes lo miraron con curiosidad hasta que Bonnie susurró algo entre dientes.

Desde la distancia, la rubia levantó la mano y lo saludó con entusiasmo mientras empujaba a Bonnie y la obligaba a levantar la mano para saludarlo, Kai sonrió y movió los dedos lentamente.

Bonnie evitó su mirada y quiso reír. Dios, era tan inocente que definitivamente nunca tendría que involucrarse con Kai Parker; lástima que el destino no pensara lo mismo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to leave the age difference of the show. Kai was born in 1972 and Bonnie in 1993, there is an age difference of 20 years and months (almost 21 years)
> 
> Don't worry, everything will be legal and with consent, but if you don't feel comfortable reading ...

"Okay, I have to say it once and that's it" Caroline looked at Kai playing pool alone, from a distance. "Now that I see him, I can appreciate what you saw on him, Bonnie" Damon made a retching sound. "Oh come on, the man is hot," she pointed at him with an open finger.

Bonnie wanted to hit her head on the table. Caroline had not stopped making comments like that since Bonnie told them that this man was Kai, couldn't they drop the issue for peace? She sure wanted to forget it, she had made a fool of herself in front of her platonic love, if it was for her, right now she would be on a one-way trip to Japan or anywhere far enough from Mystic Falls.

"Where's Blondie and Blondie?" Damon asked looking around. Bonnie shrugged, Liv had left her after confessing why Kai was here, the blonde had said she had work to do. "You know, I thought being the leader of a whole coven he would be a very busy guy," Damon teased, pointing to Kai who was just focused on his game.

"Maybe he's taking a vacation?" Elena asked the question and everyone at the table nodded except Damon and Bonnie, who stiffened.

She brought her right hand to the new bracelet that now covered the initials inside her left wrist. Liv had asked her to wear that bracelet at all times.

 _"Listen to me, Bonnie. This is very important, you must cover your initials at all times, it is for your safety"_ Liv's words floated in her mind. _"Under no circumstances are you going to take off this bracelet"_ he had passed a brown leather bracelet, very masculine for Bonnie's taste, but that did not make it any less beautiful. The witch Bennett had argued that it was unnecessary, all her friends and most people knew her initials, but Liv had insisted on wearing the bracelet at all times _. "No matter who sees them, the important thing is that nobody touch them"_

"Sure, because being the all-powerful leader of the Gemini coven, what you want most is to rest in a boring town" Damon's voice brought Bonnie out of her thoughts. The older vampire wasn't an idiot, there was always a hidden reason when someone new came to town.

"Excuse me, did you say leader of the Gemini coven?" An attractive brown young man and as tall as Damon, meddled in the group discussion, everyone at the table looked at him suspiciously, was a person approaching them and with knowledge of the supernatural? That always meant danger. "Are any of you Bonnie Bennett?" He kept asking without getting answers.

Damon approached the boy, you could tell that he must be a teenage human, no older than the girls. "Who are you and why do you ask that?" The vampire stared into his eyes, trying with compulsion, the boy's pupils dilated for a second and seemed to fall under the coharsion, but in a single movement he pushed the vampire a few meters away. Elena stood next to her boyfriend when she saw that, a human with the strength to push a vampire?

The boy inspected the group and focused his gaze on Bonnie as if he had found what he was looking for. "You" he whispered simply and tried to get close to her, Caroline stood in front of her friend while Elena ran towards the young man, the latter ended up throwing Elena against the table and keeping her there with a hand on her neck. "You're going to come with me" the words came out robotic, emotionless.

Caroline looked at Damon, expecting him to lash out and free Elena, but he didn't move, it was like he was in a trance standing in the middle of the Grill without moving.

"Sorry, didn't they teach you that it is rude to demand of the girls?" Caroline tried to joke, she would not move from her defensive position in front of her friend. The witch on the other hand was surprised, she couldn't perform any spell, what was happening?

The boy studied Caroline and smirked. They didn't even see where it came from, but in a second a stake was in his hand and then he nailed it into the blonde's stomach. Caroline looked down at the stake and with a noise of discomfort pulled out the bloody stake.

"Well, I'll agree with the blonde, what a terrible manners you have, man" Kai's voice came from behind the boy. He had a relaxed posture and was still holding the pool cue in his hand.

"Malachai" now the boy's voice came out with a lower tone, it was as if someone else was speaking through him. Kai shuddered at the voice. "So long without seeing you, old friend"

"What can I say? The Portland council has been a bitch and it takes up all my time" he took a few steps closer and his voice came out softly, it was as if he was speaking to an acquaintance. "So desperate were you looking for me? Here I am"

"I see, but I had to get your attention extremely" he tilted his head towards Bonnie and smiled. "Está es la chica, ¿Cierto? Puedo ver que ella es bonita y poderosa"

_‘This is the girl, right? I can see that she's pretty and powerful'_

Kai made an awkward noise."Déjala fuera, el problema es entre tú y yo"

_‘Leave her out, the problem is between you and me'_

It was not the time, but Bonnie felt a warmth go through her when she heard Kai speak spanish so fluently, she didn't even notice an accent.

The boy just laughed. "Nunca creí que llegaría este día, tú no te preocupas por nadie, ¿Ahora estás pidiéndome que la dejé afuera? No lo creo, ella es la clave para que pueda salir de mi prisión"

_‘I never thought this day would come, you don't care about anyone, now you're asking me to leave her out? I don't think so, she's the key to getting me out of my prison.'_

Following that, the boy raised a hand and the entire Mystic Grill began to tremble and an unbearable noise began to be emitted. Bonnie and Kai felt as if their heads were about to explode, the witch put a hand to her head as she screamed, Caroline hugged her friend while looking at her with concern.

Despite the pain, Kai lowered the billiard stick to his knee and snapped it in half, tossing one of the broken halves into the boy's windpipe where it stuck.

Kai knew that he couldn't use his powers, he had seen the runes hidden in the boy's wrists, they were runes to absorb magic and not allow sorcerers to perform spells. Kai could only beat him physically.

The noise and tremors stopped instantly, that had been fast.

Bonnie, Caroline and Elena stared at the scene in amazement, they couldn't believe what he had done. Elena was able to free herself and went to look for Damon who was shaking his head in confusion.

"You just killed that boy without hesitation" Bonnie whispered softly and looked at the body of the young man who had fallen to the ground.

Kai didn't answer but instead approached her and ran to Caroline, who muttered a brief 'ow'. The warlock stood in front of Bonnie and took her face in his hands. "You're okay?" The witch nodded numbly and Kai hugged her to his body in relief, Bonnie was surprised but took advantage of the situation and moved closer to his body. If someone said something, she would only say it was a hug, how could she be so rude to refuse a hug?

Bonnie wanted this moment to last forever, but Damon reached out to pull them apart and pulled her to his side. Kai raised an eyebrow mockingly, but allowed it.

The Gemini warlock pulled out his phone, ignoring Bonnie's group of friends, and put it to his ear. "Liv, I need you and Luke take your asses to the apartment right now" now if he look at the group and deliberately speak spanish again. "Él descubrió a Bonnie y está camino a Mystic Falls, puedo sentirlo"

_'He discovered Bonnie and he's on his way to Mystic Falls, I can feel it'_

With nothing more to add, the warlock quickly cut the call. All of Bonnie's friends looked at him suspiciously, he didn't care about that. Kai turned around and analyzed Bonnie, she looked a little scared but she would get over it, having friends with vampires must have been common to see bodies.

"Why did you do that? Why did you kill him?" Caroline was the one who asked and Kai evaluated his answer, he couldn't reveal much about this, after all it was a matter for the Gemini.

"Gemini affair, Blondie" in the end decided to make fun of that the best answer, this time Bonnie faced him.

"No, this is our town and you can't go around killing people, it's wrong," he reproached and Kai couldn't believe it. Would an 18-year-old girl tell him that he was wrong, the all-powerful leader of a coven? Kai might laugh now, she looked like a cute kitty trying to intimidate him, but he wouldn't score points with the little witch Bennett if he laughed at that. "Liv told me" Now Kai's smile fell.

"What did Blondie tell you?" Damon asked, Bonnie looked at her friend for a second and then looked back at Kai to respond in a challenging tone.

"She said that war is coming to Mystic Falls, Liv said that ..." Bonnie's face showed confusion, she opened her mouth to speak again but nothing came out.

Kai was able to breathe a sigh of relief, he knew what was wrong with her. It was a simple Gemini spell, he had put it on the entire coven before leaving for Mystic Falls, anyone revealing valuable information to a non-coven person would be useless, as the person would forget the whole thing, as if they would never have told him anything. Kai was very grateful for that discretion spell, it prevented escape or treason within the coven.

"LivviePoo, as chatty as ever," first the vampire and now Bonnie, Kai had to talk to her little sister about the information she was revealing, they were lucky the spell was working.

"Bon, are you alright?" Damon approached the witch and looked at her with concern, Kai winced, he can't understand how a witch would want vampires as friends, but that was not his business, he did not have to interfere more than necessary in life from bonnie

His hand vibrated and Kai realized that he was still holding his phone in his hand, under the sight and could see a message on the screen.

_'On my way to the apartment, I spoke to Joey and Willa, they are coming to town, we need reinforcements'_

**-LivviePoo**

Great, more of his siblings would come to town, Kai refrained from rolling his eyes, at least Lucy, fue her job and Joey and Greg, due their collage, were on the other side of the country, while Jo was busy with her husband and daughters in Portland.

_**___________**_

"I don't get it, you said we had time, you said he was still in his prison" the blond twins' confused expression was clear and Liv's frustrated tone did nothing to help Kai's headache.

The three were in Kai's new apartment just outside Mystic Falls, arguing about the Grill's intruder surprise.

Kai took a sip from his bourbon glass and leaned back against the chair. "Everything I said is true, we had time, we had a plan, but he managed to get stronger and will do everything possible to escape" Kai doubted if the bitter taste in his mouth was alcohol or regret for the failure in his plan . He had everything calculated, every detail, every little part and now everything was ruined.

"What shall we do now? You know we can't let him get close to Bonnie" Luke spoke this time and Kai made an awkward noise.

"I know, Lucas, why do you think I had to eliminate that _corpus_ at the bar?" He raised an eyebrow sarcastically.

It had been very unexpected today, seeing a _corpus_ in the Grill had been surprising for Kai. The _corpus_ were servants created from black magic and only existed for a few minutes, if the witch that made them was powerful, they had lasting hours.  
It was necessary to transmit a part of your consciousness to the _corpus_ , that is why they were not very used in traditional magic, anything could go wrong.

And it was all a bad disaster, his greatest enemy, the owner of his nightmares had managed to escape from the prison that Kai had put together for him and was now free, after Bonnie. Life knew how to come back to bite his ass.

Alcohol wasn't helping to calm him down, he had a plan to rearm and a coven to lead, how much would he have a moment of peace?

"This could be our advantage, we have Bonnie on our side" As fast as the words left her mouth, Liv regretted it.

"Do we have Bonnie on our side?" Kai repeated and a mocking smile was accompanied by his words, although his eyes had a hard air. "Do you want to explain to me who the hell authorized you to tell Bonnie about the plan? Don't think I forgot that she said that you, LivviePoo, told her everything"

He stood up from the chair and threw the glass against a wall, the shock between the wall and the glass, the noise of the glass falling to the floor gave him a few seconds of peace. He walked over and stood in front of his little sister who was sitting next to Luke on stools on the kitchen island.

"The plan was simple, I would come to Mystic Falls to put a damn protection spell and we would leave, we would never return. Now, he got a way to be in Mystic Falls, he knows about Bonnie's existence and she is in danger"

Liv stood up from the stool and faced him. "I told her because she had a right to know"

"No, she doesn't" Kai shouted.

Luke stood up too and supported his twin. "Liv is right, Bonnie is the most affected and she has the right to know, she has the right to protect herself"

Kai clenched his jaw furiously. "I sent the two of you in support and to protect her, is that so hard to accomplish in a damn town?"

"We are not your bloody servants, Kai, we cannot be with her 24 hours a day" Liv snorted.

"Also, this would sooner or later happen, are the consequences of being the soul mate of the leader of the Gemini coven, add her lineage of witch Bennett and you have the person that everyone would want, either to reach you or to use her for her power "

All of his siblings knew that Bonnie was his soulmate, Kai would not hide that from them since it was an important part of the plan.

He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself, his nerves making him act impulsively.

"I know, I'm sorry" Kai rarely apologized, but his siblins were right. "I thought I would have more time, I thought if I stayed away long enough, no one would find her. I'm just looking for someone to blame for all these mistakes, when I know it's all my fault"

His tone was one of resignation.

"Maybe ir we did include her in the new plan, everything would be easier, she is not a little girl" argued Luke.

Kai smiled wryly. Although he could see the beauty in Bonnie, he only saw in her a girl who he had to protect from the world. Maybe in a few years things could be different, but now was not that time.

"It is for me, Lucas" Kai walked to lean against a wall and cross his arms, his siblings took a seat again. "You too are just children" also a hand when Liv opened her mouth to protest. "You are, Olivia. My duty as your older brother should be to protect you, but as you leader I have to ask you to fight alongside me."

His coven not considered for the well-being of individuals or children, all of them they have to serve a greater cause, would always be the coven before the rest.

"And we will fight along to you" Liv's voice did not contain a trace of doubt. Kai was still amazed at the trust and support he got from all over his coven and most of all, the support of his family.

If someone had said to the 22-year-old Kai, before the prison world, that he would have the support of his family, he would laugh at that person's damn face. But things have changed dramatically since his merger with Jo and promotion as a leader.

"But you have to cut this 'my plan was ruined, nobody can know anything' roll and include Bonnie, she can be a great help, damn, all her friends can be a great help" Liv looked at Kai with pleading eyes. "You saw what happened today, you were there Kai, but what will happen next time? What will happen when you are not?"

Kai had to agree with Liv, he had to be rational and think of all his possibilities.

"You're right, Bonnie has to be in the plan" he walked to the fridge and from there took out a beer. "After all, her decision will be the destruction of the wizarding world or her salvation. When the time comes, she will have to decide whether to free Henry or let him die."

Kai smiled wryly. Henry Parker, another prisoner od the prison world, siphon and also known as Joshua's twin, Kai's uncle.

"But now, I have a prison world to visit"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is going to slow burn and the updates are going to be slow too, but I promise not to give up on this project. Actually, I already have everything planned.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment, I really appreciate them


	5. Some relevations

Kai carefully walked over the broken glass on the floor of the room, he knew they couldn't hurt him, but it was something unconscious.

He looked around and was once again amazed at the amount of destruction that surrounded him. He had transported part of himself to the prison world created by the Gemini in 1969, also known as his Uncle Henry's prison world. Kai wasn't really here and he couldn't be hurt, he wouldn't be such an idiot to get completely caught in the spot with a psycho.

"Henry, where are you?" His voice echoed through the bleak house. He had cast a location spell before entering and Sheila Bennett's house was what he obtained as a result of his uncle's whereabouts.

He decided to climb the stairs and regretted it quickly, the walls on the first floor were moldy, the doors were black, as if they had been burned and there were runes that summoned power on the floor. Everything seemed like work of more than a month, but that was impossible, things would restart in the prison world after a day.

Kai started walking and stopped when he heard a woman's voice.

"Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop ..." Kai followed the voice to the last room, he realized that it was the same as the guest room that he had used to take a shower and where he met Bonnie for the first time.

"Hello, is there anyone here?" He felt like an idiot asking the question, only his uncle was supposed to be here, it was impossible to hear someone else.

Kai opened the door and took a deep breath as he looked inside the room. There, curled up against the wall and in the middle of a pentagram was a woman, no, she seemed only as a teenager.

"Stop, please, stop" the girl kept repeating the same phrase over and over, she hadn't even been disturbed by Kai's arrival, it was as if she was in some trance.

Kai intended to get closer, but there was something telling him not to do, it was as if his magic was warning him of danger.

The Gemini warlock began to evaluate his possibilities, how did someone else get into Henry's prison world if only he had the ascendant?

"Well I see you discovered my guest" came a thick voice behind him and Kai turned quickly. Standing there, looking like a 22-year-old man and similar to his father (that was terrifying), was his Uncle Henry. "Nice to see you, Malachai" he greeted in a cheerful and carefree way.

Kai crossed his arms and tried to appear disinterested when in fact his body was tense and he had the spell to get out of the prison world on the tip of his tongue.

"Hi Henry. Great decorations have been implemented in the place, I love the witchcraft and homeless style" Kai smiled.

His uncle evaluated his words as he walked into the room, when Henry was completely inside the place, the woman stopped talking and the pentagram glowed red.

"Yes, it is boring to see the same place without any change for over 42 years, you understand me more than anyone" he started walking around Kai as he spoke.

"Yes, I understand, but don't you think the guest is too much? How did she get in?" It was impossible for someone other than Kai to access the place, he had the ascendant very well kept in his room and no one who was not a Parker could enter.

Henry stopped walking and looked up at the woman. "How is Bonnie?" The question puzzled Kai, he didn't expect that.

He hesitated at first. "Well, puzzled by the show you gave with the _corpus_ "

Henry laughed. "What can I say in my defense? I just wanted to meet her" At that moment he tried to touch Kai's shoulder, but his hand went through him, Henry put on a confused expression and then smirked. "I see, you're not really here, are you so suspicious of your old uncle?"

It was so strange that he call him 'old' when physically they looked the same age.

"Do you think I'd be such an idiot to come in here with you? I'm not that boy who blindly trusted you anymore, uncle" the last word was blurted out wryly.

_"Hi Malachai, I'm your Uncle Henry and I'm here to help you" Kai looked carefully at the man standing in front of him, he looked like a young version of his father but he had a dark expression in his eyes that didn't match his kind smile. How had he entered his prison?_

Kai stood in front of Henry and although they couldn't physically harm themselves, Henry took a few steps back. "Now, let's stop this game of playing the misunderstanding, will you? Leave Bonnie alone, I don't know how you got the magic to manifest the corpus, I don't know how you got her to enter here" he pointed to the girl leaning on the pentagram that had stopped shining. "But this is over now, I will never let you escape"

Kai raised his hands and tried a spell, but he felt like his magic was being held back, he could feel it in his body, but he couldn't use it.

"Surprised to be without magic?" His uncle asked with a mocking look. "Yes, that your physical presence here is not real prevents you from casting large spells, or maybe it is my protection spell?" He pretended to think. "You can believe that for being the leader of the coven you are very intelligent and powerful, but don't forget who trained you for many years, who gave you the answer to a fusion without death, thanks to me Jo is still alive. You can believe that you are one step away ahead of me, Malachai, but the truth is that I'm five steps ahead of everyone "Henry boasted.

Kai looked at his uncle in puzzlement.

"Help, please" the girl's voice pulled the two men out of the staring contest they had entered, without realizing it. Henry was the first to start walking and standing in front of the woman with one hand pointing at her, as if he were showing some exposure.

"What manners of mine" he complained with an amused smile. "Malachai, let me introduce you to Natalie Bennett" the last name made Kai take a step back in horror, that couldn't be possible. "A distant cousin of Sheila Bennett and my soulmate" Kai widened his eyes in surprise, Henry still smiled on his face.

"How...? What...?" Kai's brain seemed to have gone into some short circuit, no coherent words or questions could come out of it at this moment.

_'Bennett? Was his uncle's soulmate a Bennett too? How could he be doing this to her?'_ Everything was stuck in his head.

Henry seemed to read her look and shook his head. "Oh no boy" he exclaimed in mock horror. "I didn't do this to her, it was your father Joshua and Sheila Bennett fault" he spat out the last names in disgust.

"You see, Malachai, Natalie and I met when we were 16 years old" his uncle began with a distant look and, despite his young appearance, his eyes had an old look. "She was the only person I could stand or be in my presence, she was my support in the shit of our coven and they took her away from me" Henry knelt in front of the pentagram, looking at Natalie's face, she had a great resemblance to Bonnie and even looked her age, she was creepy.

"And how did you end up like this? What happened to you?" _'Why did Sheila do this to a relative familiar?'_ Was the silent question, Kai would not be surprised if they told him that his father tortured people or wanted to cause the end of the world, but Sheila Bennett would never hurt someone who did not deserved and less to a relative cousin.

"Do you know that I am a siphon too, Malachai?" Henry asked calmly and Kai rolled his eyes. "Sure, what an idiot of me, I told you all the times I tried to convince you that we are destined to take over the world. You and I are the same, nephew" Henry stood up and turned to see Kai. "Do you know what is special about siphons and their soulmates? That we can not only absorb the magic of other people or objects by touching them" Henry raised a finger and clicked his tongue in denial. "We can channel our soulmates, now imagine tha this person is a supernatural being, it would be an inexhaustible battery of magic to us" the crazy look in his uncle's eyes scared Kai, but he refused to leave, this information was new to him. There was no record of siphons and their soulmates in the grimoires of their coven. "Suddenly I had 'my own magic' and I decided to use it. Natalie and I created a spell so that I could become the Gemini leader without having to go through the fusion of twins with your father"

Well that didn't sound crazy or evil, Kai couldn't see the problem in the situation if they just created the spell to prevent fusion, they should be grateful, Kai was grateful, after all Henry taught him so he was able to save Jo.

"My father and Sheila decided to lock you up for finding a solution to the merger?" Kai exclaimed incredulously. "That doesn't make sense and it doesn't explain what happened to her," he pointed in the direction of Natalie, he was avoiding looking at her, she reminded him too much of Bonnie.

Henry looked at him hoping that Kai was joking, he had taught him better than this, Kai could figure it out on his own. "Fusion is dark magic, Malachai, in order to counteract it, you have to make a sacrifice, one soul for another, a source of energy so big that it would never be necessary for the twins to die in future fusions" Henry exclaimed excitedly.

Kai stared at him blankly until a crazy idea popped into his mind. "No, it can't be possible" he refused to believe that his uncle was capable of something like that. "Tell me you didn't"

**_Nomadic community massacred on the outskirts of Portland, the police counted more than 94 bodies so far..._ **

"You don't know how surprised I was when I discovered that a coven from England was passing through Portland. It is also surprising the magical mark that the death of a witch can leave, now imagine hundreds, all that power" Henry raised a hand and he stared at it, as if he was imagining all that power in his hands. After a few minutes of silence from both of them, Henry snapped out of his thoughts and wagged his fingers in farewell. "Now, I have a plan to follow to escape from here, send my regards to Bonnie, tell her that I am eager for her help to destroy you and the entire Gemini coven along with the magical world" her voice conveyed complete joy. "Oh, I almost forgot, also send my regards to your infiltrator, without that person I could not have caused so many fuss, I think he must be with Bonnie right now" followed by that Henry spoke a few words and Kai felt his essence leave the prison world.

Taking a deep breath, Kai felt the air enter his lungs and propel himself onto his elbows, on the floor of his apartment, where his body was resting as his consciousness traveled to see his uncle.

Had Henry massacred an entire coven of witches? That made Kai nauseous, he had to run to the bathroom where he ended up kneeling in front of the toilet.

When he finished dropping everything and felt a little better, he tried to evaluate his cards.

Infiltrator? Was there an infiltrator in his coven? Things were worse than expected.

_'BONNIE'_ his mind screamed as he analyzed his uncle's last words, despite his discomfort, Kai ran off. He needed to find Bonnie.

_** __________** _

Bonnie kicked the mannequin in the stomach again, but it didn't cause any movement, as if she hadn't hit it.

"Come on mannequin, cooperate" Bonnie spoke.

She found herself in her grandmother's yard training hand-to-hand combat, although did it count as hand-to-hand combat if her only partner was a mannequin?

_"Magic shouldn't be your only friend, Bonnie"_ her grandmother had told her once. _"They should not define us only as witches, you have to know how to protect against any attack and not rely only on your magic"_

Yeah, well, it was easier to learn combat on TV shows than it was in real life, and being a girl of 5'1 didn't help much.

"I recommend you change your posture, you must spread your legs more and take momentum with your hips, you should not lower your head, so lower your guard and they can attack you" suggested a male voice and Bonnie gave a cry of surprise that she would never admit to having released.

In the shadows of the trees a man was leaning. Bonnie closed her eyes, but could not see clearly the face.

"Who are you?" He asked calmly, but she was prepared for any attack from this stranger.

"Ouch, you hurt me, Bon Bon" the man took a step forward, coming out of hiding and Bonnie smiled when she saw him clearly.

She didn't doubt it and ran when he opened his arms, in a jump she clung to him with her arms around his neck and her legs on his hips. "I can't believe you're here, why didn't you tell me you were coming?" The witch spoke quickly.

Who she was hugging was none other than Greg Parker, Liv and Luke's older brother and one of her best friends.

Greg lowered her to the ground before answering and they stood face to face. "Liv asked me to come, it was all very hurried" he put a hand to the nape of his neck with discomfort while avoiding her gaze, that was weird, Liv had told her the opposite a few days ago.

"Won't Jo murder you for dropping out of college right now? What's so important about Liv asking you to come and face Jo's wrath?" Bonnie asked incredulously.

"Coven business, Jo knows this is more important than college" Greg scoffed.

"Is this because of what happened yesterday with that strange boy at the Grill?" Bonnie tried not to let her voice give away her research status. Although the Parkers were very talkative people, when it came to their coven they could be as quiet and mysterious as a secret agent.

Greg smiled at her question, put an arm around Bonnie's shoulders, and pulled her toward the back door of her Grams house. "Why don't you tell me everything that happened? Please tell me that the boy managed to hit Damon" he asked without answering the specific question of the witch Bennett.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, but responded anyway. "It was very strange, we were at the Grill and this guy came in demanding to speak to your brother, after ..." Bonnie stopped when she saw the inside of Greg's left wrist that wrapped around her shoulders.

Where the initials **_"S.B."_** should be, which Bonnie knew so well from the long talks the two of them had had about soulmates, there was only a large surly looking scar and taking up a large amount of space, the letters were no longer visible.

Greg noticed Bonnie's look on his initials and stiffened, neither of them uttering a word. They continued walking until they entered the house and went to the living room, the two of them took a seat on the couch.

' _What had happened to him? Why was his mark ... like this? '_ They were some of the questions on Bonnie's mind, but she didn't dare to ask them, always talking about mark was something so personal and intimate.

Maybe if Bonnie told him something, something intimate, Greg would find that he could open up to her and count on her support.

"My initials say ** _'M.P.',_** although you already knew that" Bonnie started to speak to break the tension, Greg didn't flinch, he turned his head towards the open kitchen door, avoiding her gaze. "All my life I thought that I would find my soulmate and we would be happy forever, then I grew up and found that it was rare that I was born with the mark on my wrist" Bonnie brought her right hand to the initials and stroked them, she never cared to show his initials, but now he would like to have a shirt or a jacket to cover them, instead of the shorts and sleeveless shirt she used to train. "I thought my soulmate must be an adult and I was scared" that was an understatement, she had been terrified. "But now ..." Bonnie cleared her throat when her voice cracked. "Now your brother arrived and the strangest thing is that his name matches my initials, that was the first thing I thought when he told me that he was Malachai Parker, I thought _'he is MP, that can't be a coincidence'_ _, but I didn't say anything because he didn't say anything. I thought that when I would find my soulmate everything would make sense and I would run to hug him, but here I am, pretending ignorance "

Bonnie didn't know she needed to take that weight off her shoulders until now, she just wanted to give Greg the confidence to speak, but it ended up being a purgatory process for her too.

"Kai already knows his soulmate Bonnie, he has done it for over 2 years"

A sharp pain invaded the witch's chest and a simple _'oh'_ left her mouth. She turned her head toward the kitchen door as well and didn't notice Greg's nervous look, or the tone of voice he'd used.

Each was silent, with their thoughts as companions. Greg put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her body into his in a semi hug.

Greg finally looked at her face, the Gemini warlock extended his wrist, showing the scar. "Do you know what happens when your soulmate rejects you or dies?" The question puzzled Bonnie, she shook her head ... She had never thought that. "When your soulmate rejects you, you feel like a knife is stabbing you in the heart, you feel like you could die in that instance and it would be fine because you could rest from the pain" Greg stroked his scar. "Then, with time, the initials are erased and it's as if they had never been there, there is an empty space and a hole in your heart" Greg spoke in a robotic voice, as if the situation was external to him and did not affect him . "But when your soulmate dies, the feeling is a hundred times worse, you know the torture it is to live and a scar decorated your wrist, a reminder of what was taken from you"

Bonnie put her hands to her mouth covering her exaltation. "Greg, I'm so sorry" was the first thing she could say and the boy just shook his head.

"Not all soulmates are meant to be together or have a happy ending," Greg blurted out simply. "Her name was Susan Brav, I met her a year ago in an economics class" he smiled at the memory. "... and I saw her die in my arms 3 months ago"

_'When Liv started complaining that Jo was mad about his grades in college'_ was what Bonnie thought.

Bonnie didn't resist any longer and leaned her body further to the side so she could properly hug Greg.

"No one else knew, I hadn't told anyone that I knew her" Greg said with his face buried in Bonnie's hair. "This is the first time I've said her name since that day."

The witch Bennett didn't know what to say, she just hugged Greg's waist with her arms tighter.

Greg cleared his throat. "But let's leave the sad times behind." He pulled away from Bonnie and stood up from the couch, Greg started moving toward the kitchen. "I think I need something sweet right now, is your grandma still making that delicious apple pie?" He yelled over his shoulder.

Bonnie just yelled an affirmation. If Greg wanted to act like this didn't happen, she would give him that moment, but she would also make sure to let him know she was here to support him.

Bonnie got up from the couch and was about to walk to the kitchen when a great noise from outside caught her attention, seconds later the door of the house was opened with a big bang.

Standing in tight black jeans and a wrinkled gray T-shirt, which matched the mess of his hair, was Kai. His eyes swept across the room to stop at her, a sigh of relief left his lips and the crazy look in his eyes dimmed.

"What is all that noise?" Greg asked coming out of the kitchen with a plate of apple pie and a sandwich in his other hand. "Oh shit" was the first thing he said when he saw Kai. "Hello brother" he greeted nervously.

Kai narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be in college, where are Joey and Willa?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I love drama 😂
> 
> Ps: remember that English is not my first language and I am translating this at 2 am, so later I will reread and edit


End file.
